Das kleine Wunder von Shady Acres
by MelanieMidgard
Summary: Loki erlebt,nachdem er Odin in ein Pflegeheim in Midgard gegeben hat,ein paar Erfahrungen in Punkto Mitgefühl,und die Folgen des alterns und des sterbens,der ihm so verabscheuten Menschen.


,,Nein .Sie haben mich jetzt schon drei Mal hintereinander in Backgammon ist heute irgendwie nicht mein eine Revange bekommt mir nicht."Ich lächelte an und stämmte meine Hände,demonstrativ,in die Hüften.  
,,Ach,kommen sie schon noch eine verspreche,ich werde sie dieses Mal schonen."  
,,Das haben sie vorhin schon einmal nun stehe ich hier,vernichtend sie doch gleich eine Runde mit dürfte ihnen eine ebenbürtige Gegnerin sein."  
,,Mit ihnen macht es mir aber viel mehr Spass, regen sich nämlich immer so schön auf wenn sie verlieren."  
Ich beugte mich hinunter um ins Gesicht zu lä konnte sehr schön lächeln,seine Falten im Gesicht vertieften sich sah für mich aus,als wäre jede einzelne Falte,ein Lächeln aus einer längst vergangen Jahre lächeln um genau zu sein.  
,,Ich hätte wirklich zu gerne noch ein viertes Mal gegen sie verloren,aber ich habe gleich Feierabend und ausserdem..".Ich errötete an meinen Gedanken der mir blitzartig durch den Kopf sausten, mir huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen.,,..habe ich danach noch etwas vor."  
,,Ah!"rief er begeistert,,Diese Art von Lächeln kenne ich."er hob spielerisch seinen Zeigefinge in die Höhe.,,Ein Stelldichein?Oder wie sagt ihr jungen Leute heut zu Tage?Ein Date?"  
Ich lachte kurz auf.,,Ja sie haben ist ein Date."  
,,Wer ist der junge Mann?Kenne ich ihn?Das er sie ja gut sind doch schliesslich mein Sonnenschein."Er streichelte mir kurz mit seinen rauen Fingern über meine Wange.  
,,Keine kennen mich leicht macht mir keiner was vor."Ich gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.  
,,Aber vielleicht haben sie ihn ja schon einmal ist der Sohn von einem unserer wohnt direkt gegenüber von ihnen."  
runzelte die musste lange und gründlich nachdenken.  
,,Oh,jaja."antwortete er plötzlich.,,Der grosse junge Mann mit den langen,ungewaschenen schwarzen Haaren und dem starren Gesichtsausdruck."  
Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.,,Ja,genau der."  
,,Zu meiner Zeit hatten wir Männer alle kurz Haare war auch besser so,ich musste schliesslich bei meinen Eltern auf dem Feld meine Mutter merkte,dass mir meine Haare wieder zu lang gewachsen waren,nahm sie immer eine Schere,und SCHNIPP SCHNAPP.".Er machte spielerisch eine scherenhafte Bewegung mit seinem Zeige-und Mittelfinger.,,Sagen sie ihm,er soll sich mal die Haare schneiden lassen."  
,,,Ich sags ihm."antwortete ich und grinste vor mich erhob ich mich,meine Knie knackten leicht als ich wieder in einer aufrechten Position stand.,,Wir sehen uns morgen ."sagte ich und legte ihm meine Hand zum Abschied auf die Schulter.,,Möchten sie ,dass ich sie noch in ihr Zimmer zurück fahre.?"  
,,Nein danke, bleibe noch eine Weile hier im Aufhenthaltsraum und sehe mir von dem grossen Fenster aus,die Aussicht meiner Seite des Zimmers,kann man nur auf den Innenhof,wo die Müllkontainer stehen,blicken."  
,,Ich geniessen sie die wird bestimmt heute Abend einen schönen Sonnenuntergang geben."sagte ich und machte mich langsam zum Personalraum auf.  
,,Und nicht vergessen!Morgen!Backgammon!"rief mir hinterher.  
,,Wenn sie mich gewinnen lassen.."  
,,Und viel Vergnügen bei ihrem Date!Wenn er ihnen weh tut,sagen sie ihm ich war in der Army!Hundertvierundfünzigstes Regiment!ICH KANN MIT EINER WAFFE UMGEHEN!".rief er,dieses Mal viel lauter als letzte Satz von klang wirklich wie eine ernst gemeinte kicherte leise den Flur entlang,da mir Drohung nicht aus dem Kopf war fast am Ende des Flures angelangt,als ich inne hielt und vor der Tür einer Bewohnerin stehen . Türe stand halb offen und ich konnte ihre angestrengten Atemzüge hören,die aus ihrem Zimmer .Collister würde bald im hohen Alter von 92 Jahren darf man das doch auch,oder?  
Wir alle ( also alle Pflegerinnen und ich )dachten dass es vor einer Woche hätte geschen müssen,aber irgendwie hatte sie sich wieder seit gestern hatte sich ihr Zustand dramatisch verschlächtert.  
Sie war damals,als sie noch jung war Lehrerin von Beruf ihrer Zeit etwas ungewöhnlich,da die damalige Rolle der Frau darin bestand, Haus und Kinder zu hü ihr Mann liebte sie zu sehr,als dass er ihr etwas verboten hä hätte es sich auch nicht gefallen .Collister war nämlich eine Frau mit Ellebogen ihr etwas missfiel,sagte sie es einem,ohne Umschweife,direkt ins gefiel mir an ihr so.  
Ihr Mann starb vor 10 Alter von 98 hatten einen Sohn, starb vor langer ,langer Zeit bei einem wurde nur 34 Jahre alles wurde mir wieder bewusst,als ich leise die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auftat,und mich an ihr Bett setzte.  
war eine sehr gläubige Frau betete jeden bat sie mich einfach nur darum,neben ihr zu sitzen und mit ihr zu glaubte nicht wirklich an Gott aber ihr zu liebe tat ich es gerne.  
Über ihrem Bett hang eine kleine Holztafel mit der Aufschrift:  
UND ALLES, WAS IHR BITTET IM GEBET: SO IHR GLAUBT, WERDET IHR ES EMPFANGEN.  
Nein,an einen Gott glaubte ich ich glaubte an das göttliche in das Gute in jedem Menschen,auch wenn es manchmal schwer war es auf den ersten,zweiten oder sechsundvierzigsten Blick zu sehen.  
Auf ihrer Kommode neben ihrem Bett,standen Bilder von ihr und ihrem Mann und welche von ihrem alle in Blick fiel auf ihr trug ein Brautkleid,mit langen Ä Schleier fiel über ihre kurzhaar hielt ein Bouqet aus Lilien in der Mann trug einen hatte kurze Haare und ein markantes ,ausdrucksstarkes lächelten auf dem seufzte schwermütig und lies meine Blicke noch eine Weile über die Fotos ganzes Leben,aufgestellt auf einer Kommode,in einem Pflegeheim.  
Ich wandte mich wieder Augen und der Mund waren weit offen,ihr Atem flach und unregelmässig.  
Als ich zum ersten Mal einen Bewohner sah,der im sterben lag,erschrak ich fü ist etwas anders es in der Schule theoretisch zu lernen und dann in die Praxis geworfen zu Anfang fühlte ich mich hilflos,wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und nahm immer mal wieder eine Kollegin mit ins Zimmer hinein.  
Mitlerweile habe ich mich an den Anblick gewö ist ein ganz natürlicher Vorgang,genauso wie die beides ist gleichermassen,sehr habe ich mich nicht an das Sterben gewö glaube,wenn ich das täte,wäre ich falsch in meinem ist es traurig für mich.  
Ich legte meine Hand auf die von und streichelte sanft mit meinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.  
,, .Ich bins, Schicht ist gleich vorrü wollte nur nach ihnen sehen und mich wird gleich vorbeikommen und ihnen etwas Gesellschft leisten."  
Ich weiss nicht wie lange ich dort Zeit spielt in solchen Situationen auch keine Rolle wusste,wenn ich jetzt nicht gleich gehen würde,würde ich die ganze Nacht bei ihr sitzen es war wichtig es nicht näher an mich herranzulassen als es nötig war.Nähe und Distanz waren immer ein Balanceakt.  
Ich stand auf und streichelte über ihr ihres hohen Alters,hatte sie immer noch sehr lange,volle waren natürlich schneeweiss geworden,jedoch konnte man,im passendem Licht,noch leichte blonde Strähnen erkennen,die ihr geblieben waren.  
,,Ist schon gut Mrs Mann und ihr Sohn warten auf sie ruhig zu ihnen."flüsterte drehte mich um,und erschrak fürchterlich,als ich jemanden im Türrahmen stehen hätte ich losgebrüllt vor lauter verlies das Zimmer und schlug der Person erst einmal auf die Schulter.  
,,Hast du mich erschreckt!Mach das nie wieder Loki,hörst du!"  
Dieser grinste nur spielerisch.,,Ich wollte dich nicht bei deiner Arbeit stören."  
,,Wie lange hast du dort gestanden?"  
,,Nicht sehr lange."  
,,Ich zieh mich nur schnell um,dann können wir dauert nicht beeile du so lange hier auf mich?"  
,,Ich rühr mich nicht von der Stelle."  
,,Und bitte."Ich sah ihn eindringlich an.,,Stell bitte nichts einfach garnichts bis ich wieder komme."  
Loki hob verteidigend seine Hände in die Luft.,,Ich werde mich hüten."  
,,Ach und bitte pass auf auf,wenn du ihn kann mit einer Waffe umgehen!"rief ich ihm noch zu , bevor ich in unser Personalbüro sah nur noch wie Loki mich irritiert ansah und das Wort:,,Waffe.?"mit dem Mund ging zu meinem Spint und holte meine Sneakers beeilte mich extra schnell,da ich wusste,das Loki sich nicht gerne hier ekelte er sich vor dem Anblick alter und kranker konnte es ihm nicht verü unregelmässigen Abständen kam er seinen Vater besuchen,der an Alzheimer litt.  
Viel konnte ich nicht über seinen Vater sagen,da er,wenn überhaupt nur sehr selten ein Wort sprach.  
Ich nahm meinen Rucksack aus dem Spint,lies noch einen letzten Blick in den Spint werfen ob ich auch nichts vergessen hatte,und ging wieder zurück zu Loki,der nicht mehr dort stand wo ich ihn hatte stehen lassen.  
Ich dachte sofort an und daran,dass er Loki wohlmöglich K.O geschlagen haben könnte,und nun ihn unter seinem Bett war das jedoch nicht zuzutrauen.  
Ich ging den Flur entlang bis ich vor Mrs Collisters Zimmer da war auch stand,keinen Meter,von Bett entfernt und starrte sie Augen hafteten regelrecht an ihr,und zeigten den Ausdruck einer leicht morbiden hatte er noch nie einen sterbenden Menschen gesehen.  
Es war mir unangenehm zu sehen wie Loki sie anstarrte,als sei diese arme Dame ein Tier im Zoo.  
Plötzlich,ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen,sezte Loki sich auf den Stuhl,auf den ich vorhin gesessen hatte.  
Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen,doch ich hielt inne als ich leise Stimme vernahm.  
,,...John...bist du es mein Sohn...?"  
Jetzt war ich diejenige die auf war gespannt wie er reagieren wü er sass einfach nur schweigend konnte sich arrogant und überheblich verhalten,doch ich war mir sicher,dass er keinem etwas zu leide tuen nicht mit purer die arme stellte wohl keine Bedrohung mehr dar.  
,,...John...?"flüsterte sie abermals,und ich sah wie sie ihre schwache,zitternde Hand nach Loki ausstreckte.  
Ich wartete darauf,dass er jeden Moment fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen würde,doch das tat er nicht,stattdessen tat er etwas womit ich nie gerechnet hä nahm ihre Hand!  
,,Ja?"flüsterte er leise zurück.  
Ich hielt den Atem an,ich konnte nicht glauben was gerade passierte.  
,,...Verzeih mir,mein Sohn...bitte.."  
,,Ich verzeihe dir.."antwortete Loki.  
atmete schwerer,jedes Wort hatte ihr unglaublich viel Mühe gekostet.  
,,John...würdest du...für mich beten?"  
Ohjeh.Hätte gewusst wen sie gerade um einen Segen bitten würde,ich glaube sie hätte sämtliche Kruzifixe die sie hätte finden können,herraus geholt und Loki damit verjagt,als wäre er ein Vampir.  
Da Loki ja selber ein Gott war,war ich mir sicher dass er sich niemals um den Glauben von uns Menschen hier in Midgard,wie er die Erde nannte,geschert Gegenteil,es war ihm gleichgültg es als Märchen ab,als eine Fantasiegeschichte,an die die Menschen glauben müssten,da sie sonst ihre eigene mikrige Existenz nicht hätten erklären kö konnte somit auch kein Gebet kennen,und ich war schon kurz davor ihn aus dem Zimmer herauszuholen,als er plötzlich aufstand,vorsichtig Mrs Collisters Hand auf ihren Bauch legte,und seine Hand auf ihre Stirn hörte ihn irgendetwas in einer Sprache murmeln die ich nicht kleines,grünes Licht ströhmte aus seinen Händen,und ich sah auf Mrs Collisters Gesicht ein seliges Lächeln,ihre Atmung wurde hörbar schwächer aber sie beruhigte sich und wirkte Augen waren schien eingeschlafen zu Hand ruhte immer noch auf ihrer Stirn,das grüne Licht war verschwunden.  
,,Geh in Frieden."flüsterte er ihr zu während seine Hand über ihr Haar streifte. ,,Sie stirbt."sagte Loki nun war keine Frage,es war eine Feststellung seiner wusste wohl dass ich in der Tür stand.  
,,Nunja...Ja...sie ist immerhin schon sehr alt.."  
,,Euer Leben..ist so kurz..."sagte er und kam auf mich führte ihn bei der Hand aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise Tür.  
,,Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir.?"fragte ich besorgt und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange.  
,,Ihr sterbt einen grausamen ist nicht gloreich,er ist bemitleidenswert."antwortete er mir und legte seine Hand auf meine.  
,,Nun..das ist DEINE Sicht der Menschen sehen das häufig etwas anders als möchten nicht in Schlachten sterben,wir möchten unser kurzes Leben so lange wie Möglich Erfahrung nach,ist nichts tröstlicher als nach einem erfüllten langen Leben,im Kreise der Menschen die man liebt,einfach friedlich, ohne Schmerzen einzuschlafen."  
Loki sah mein Gesicht ausführlich Augen spiegelten unendliche viele Emotionen wieder,und ich konnte nicht einordnen welche im Moment ?Wut?Erleichterung?Angst?Ich konnte es nicht sagen.  
,,Was hast du da vorhin eigentlich gemacht.?"fragte ich neugierig,um die Stimmung zu heben.,,Ich meine das mit dem grünen Licht,und du hast irgendetwas vor dich hin gemurmelt das ich nicht verstanden hab."  
Loki zeigte einen kleinen Anflug,eines lächelns.,,Das war mein habe sie nur zum einschlafen bewogen,und ihr einen Traum in ihr Gedächntniss war schon alles.."  
Ich lächelte Loki an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die schien überascht,jedoch nicht ablehnend zu sein.  
,,Das was du da getan hast,war ehrlich zu sein,soetwas hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet."  
Loki schaute verlgen zur Seite,seine Wangen bekamen einen leichten rotstich.  
,,Das war doch garnichts..wirklich...ich wollte nur...dass...".Er brach mitten im Satz ab und wechselte das Thema.  
,,Was möchtest du denn essen?Auf was hast du Lust?"fragte er mich und er setzte ,sein typisches,neckisches,Grinsen auf.  
,,Mir hab auf alles hunger...".Mein Magenknurren bestätigte meine Aussage in dem legte seinen Arm um mich,und wir nahmen den Aufzug zum sah ihn abundzu durch meine Augenwinkel heimlich an,und erkannte dass ich heute Zeuge eines kleinen Wunders geworden jeden Menschen oder in diesem Fall,in jedem Gott,steckte etwas musste nur ganz genau hinsehen.Böse Zungen hätten vieleicht behauptet,dass er das nur getan hatte um mich irgendwie zu beeindrucken,aber das glaubte ich wusste,was ich in diesem Moment in Loki gesehen ,dass niemand sonst je gesehen hatte: Mitgefü ühl für einen anderen Menschen ausser ihm selbst.  
Wir hatten ein wundervollen Tag . Peters würde wohl seine Waffenkünste vorerst nicht von gebrauch machen.  
Wir redeten und lachten miteinander bis das Restaurant zu wir dann draussen auf der Strasse waren,legte er mir sein Jacket um meine Schultern,damit ich nicht brachte mich noch bis vor meine Haustür,wo wir uns dann kü war das schönste Date,was ich jemals hatte mich noch nie so verbunden mit einer Person gefühlt,wie von Loki.  
Am nächsten Tag erfuhr ich,dass Mrs Collister,zwei Stunden später nach dem ich gegangen war,friedlich gestorben einem Lächeln im Gesicht.


End file.
